Pharoah's Box
by Con Hino
Summary: Rated for violence/langauge. About the end of the Games, why and how the items were created, reasons why items have the powers' they do, past lives. NO MARY SUES!!!


"In this Fic I may have mutilated the stories, or have given spoilers, but it's hard not to butcher a story with your fan-fiction. In this story each item has a past life; there is a list below, having said that, " vroom vroom, a car drives up. Jou and Honda get out of the limousine put a ribbon on your computer, Yami gets out of the limousine and cuts the ribbon.

"I decided I can't make speeches so I have selected Anzu to give a speech," As you look horrified upon you screen, Seto leans out of the limo and shoots Anzu. "Well then, this fic is officially open."

*End 1-shot* This Fanfiction will not make me any money, Egypt owns itself, the Pharaohs are dead, but many characters the characters are mine, but much like those of the show.

Hoptet is Pegasus.

Past Professions/Lives.

Puzzle: Pharaoh/Yami

Ring: Tomb Robber/Bakura

Eye: Advisor/Hoptet

Ankh: High Priest/Seto

Tauk: Profit/Isis

Rod: Guardian(for Seto)/Marik

Scales: Judge/Shadii

Ever wonder what "curses" were well it has something to do with my plot so I'll write it up anyway. Every Pharaoh who ever lived was buried with a magic item, much like the millenium items, it's powers were the thoughts of the high priest who put the power into the item, combined with the thoughts and remaining power of the dying pharaoh. Those usually were the "best" way to protect the tomb and eternal peace for the pharaoh. The "best" way usually involved shadow games, which tested the tomb robbers' thoughts, intentions, and reflexes. Very few robbers survived long enough with their minds intact to tell anyone how to play a shadow game, until someone stumbled into Ra's tomb, and succeeded. They taught the public how to play the Games, so the tests kept getting harder, but that's beside the point. The only one who created multiple items was Yami, the one who sealed the Games, but the items were made by the thoughts of seven, not two. Made from the hopes of the seven that differed very much from each other. This is a story of the end of the Games, and of Yami's father's, Hyskos, item.

It was a moonless night, perfect for a Game, the High Priest and the next highest were playing the most common game, Shadow Stones, much like the modern game Duel Monsters, but very different, souls were on the stake, the players soul. Anubis, the God of death, sat at the Gates waiting for the next arrival. The Pharaoh sat on the balcony, for the first night his son joined him. He explained the game to his son, Yami, who was very interested. But Hyskos was watching this particular Duel, because the profit, Isis, had told him it would decide his and Yami's fate. The priests "drew" their Tablets, Seto had a good hand, his 3 Blue Eyes, Monster Reborn, and Battle Ox.

In another part of the city Amaphre sat sharpening his knife, his daughter had told him the Final Prophecy would begin tonight, the night of his son's carving, the dim light of the room made him cut himself a few times, nothing big. He put the knife over one of the two candles in the room, "Marik, my son, please come I have to complete the traditions," Marik walked into the room, his dad brought him over to the alter, he gagged Marik, and laid him face down. Amaphre raised up his knife, and the carvings began.

Seto's mind became calmer as the Duel went on, he had drawn mainly defense creatures perfect for this combo, but still. His turn, he drew the final card he needed, he put down a block attack, and discarded a Blue Eyes.

Bakura was walking away from the tomb he had just been at, a woman looked over, /She will tell the Judge of this, she must be silenced.\ Bakura had been looking upon the item's in the tombs, learning the secrets of the Shadow Games. He snuck into her house. He still desired something, maybe murder would quench the thirst. He took out his dagger, but accidentally dropped his prybar, drawing her attention to him. He first stabbed near her kneecaps, then realizing that this could be "fun," he scraped his knife's point slowly up her leg drawing blood but not severing the nerves, feeling much like a paper cut. With one of her arms she hit his head making him drop the dagger. /Well those arms are in the way,\ he made deep gashes at the wrists, elbows, and shoulders, he then dragged his dagger from one cut to the next. Over her screams, he heard the sounds of "I'm coming" and footsteps.

Bakura jumped from the place he was standing to past the pile of hay for a bed, out the window, slightly snagging his waist-cloth on the wall. Hoptet walked in the room, seeing his beloved Cecelia bleed to death on the ground, he sat in a pool of her blood. He could hear someone's giggles (I think Bakura is the only evil MAN who giggles) and tripped over the prybar. The only people with a prybar and evilly maniacal giggles were tomb robbers.

Seto played his monster reborn, bringing back the White Dragon he discarded, he played Lord of Dragons. On Lord of D. he used Horn of Summoning Dragons to bring two Blues Eyes to the field in defense mode, he put them both in defense mode. He sacrificed his Lord of D. and then played Polymerization. The High Priest's soul was in the shadow realm. Yami looked at his father, his eyes nearly full of tears , "Why father, WHY?" Speaking with compassion.

Hyskos didn't comfort his son then, nor did he ever. /A Pharaoh must be strong, must have compassion, but rarely show it, my son cares too much.\ He looked into his son's eyes. They were welling up with tears. Everyone had seen their future by the end of this duel: Hyskos had seen the end of his dynasty; Seto saw his rebellion, Marik actually felt his (but still), Hoptet his purpose, Bakura his death, and Yami his power.

~I know the ending sucked a little, but please review. Tell if the plot is good. Thanks

-Con Hino- ~


End file.
